


【农坤丞】一丝不挂 01

by lily_saii



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_saii/pseuds/lily_saii
Summary: 3P注目





	【农坤丞】一丝不挂 01

01.

范丞丞没想过这件事会来得这么快。  
他趴在蔡徐坤身上，男人金棕色的碎发铺散在枕头，头顶明晃晃的白炽灯让男人展露出的身体白花花得有些晃眼，明亮的眼睛又夹带着太多惊喜和期待，以至于事到临头，他连后悔的话都憋在嗓眼里无法说出来。

男人抓着他的后颈，嘴唇顺着他的下巴吻到了唇心。  
范丞丞耳根不受控制地热起来，心上人的亲近让未经情事的男孩羞怯地垂下眼睫，被动地张开嘴唇迎合。  
只是还未等他全副心神投入到这个亲吻里，抓在后腰的手漫不经心揉捏着臀肉的动作让他又再度浑身紧绷起来。

陈立农将润滑剂对着他身体的入口，冰凉的液体咕噜着挤进身体，他落在蔡徐坤身上的手下意识地收紧。  
男人靠过来细碎地啄吻着他的侧脸，软下嗓音喊他的名字。  
“丞丞，放松点丞丞。”  
他抬起带着潮湿水汽的眼，对方柔和的面部轮廓带着惹人心悸的美感，嘴角噙着一点笑，红润的嘴唇落在他的嘴唇，舌尖挑开他紧咬的牙关，勾住他的舌头，让他整个人像被抽了骨头一样软了下来。

他晃神间想起第一次见到男人的时候。  
彼时自己在班级里的身份还未曝光，却和姐姐被狗仔拍到出入酒店的照片，在班里遭受了场莫名的校园暴力。那天他蜷缩在陌生的屋檐下，外面是密密的雨帘，轰鸣的雷声就好像他糟糕透顶的心情，冷风吹得他忍不住将脸埋在膝盖上小声地啜泣。

蔡徐坤就是在那个时候，撑着伞穿过密集的雨帘走到他跟前。  
高二那年对方还不像现在这样如同一支熟透的蔷薇无声地释放着自己的馥郁与性感，却也已经有了精致到让人见之忘俗的轮廓。  
黑色的伞面打下的阴影让泪眼模糊的范丞丞无法看清少年脸上的细节，只知道对方从袋子里取出了一支暖烘烘的罐装咖啡，贴在他额头上，热意一直从脑门烫进了四肢百骸，以至于他只能傻傻地眨巴着眼，看着少年从身侧经过，走进了楼道。  
一楼的感应灯亮起又暗下，范丞丞捧着烫手的咖啡，恍惚地红了耳根。

再见时已是高三，身份曝光后姐姐帮他办理了转校手续，站在新班级的讲台上，他几乎是一眼就认出角落里支着下巴看他的人是那日碰上的少年。  
一场无声的暗恋从那日一直延续到了今天。

陈立农手指抠进身体的陌生触感让他一个激灵从尾椎直抖上大脑，乱跑的思绪也归拢回了眼前。他控制不住自己低喘着离开蔡徐坤的双唇，把头埋在恋人的肩上，侧过头去看身后的男人。  
从他的角度甚至无法通过那副反光的眼镜看清对方眼底的神色，紧绷的下颌线却已经汇起了从鬓角滑落了汗水，往日里时常看到的笑容没有在这场性爱里出现在对方的脸上，失去了那一层颜色的男人看上去像是什么冷酷无情的电影角色。

对方在下一秒抽出了手指，将戴了套的性器顶在他的入口。  
范丞丞下意识地要躲，跟前却是蔡徐坤。  
男人的眼中带着雀跃的笑意，轻笑着他的嘴唇时拈在他的乳头。范丞丞头一次发现自己的身体敏感得有些过分，只不过是指尖的一个触碰，他就能整个人犹如触电一样地从胸膛炸开酥麻。

在同一个瞬间，陈立农的阴茎贯进他的身体。  
疼痛先一步抵达到大脑，没怎么吃过苦头的小少爷噙着两泡泪眼把脸埋进了恋人的肩膀，得到了男人抚慰的落在耳根的亲吻。  
“你真可爱，丞丞。”  
蔡徐坤的指尖捏着他单薄的乳肉揉搓着，立在胸膛上的乳粒已被蹂躏得通红，男人对那里爱不释手。

“看看我呀，丞丞。”  
亲吻又落到了他颈后，突出的椎骨被含进口腔又舔又咬，和身后的疼痛一起折磨着范丞丞的神经，他却仍旧在男人的催促声中迟缓地抬起脸，将红彤彤的眼角和鼻尖暴露在面容精致的男人面前。

蔡徐坤捧住他的脸，将唇齿凑上前，细碎地啃咬着他的颊肉。  
他听见男人含在亲吻里的声音，又低又柔地说：“你真是个惊喜，宝宝。”  
随后陈立农在男人含笑的提议声里，掐着他的腰将他往后拽去。

由趴改坐的姿势让本就在身体里肆虐的阴茎进入到前所未有的深度，进出间反复地磨蹭着肠壁，范丞丞在低呼声中猛地颤栗了一下，双腿大开地靠进身后不算十分宽阔的胸膛。  
蔡徐坤跪在他张开的双腿中间，扶着他的胸膛在他颈间落下一个个潮湿的印迹。

被反复揉捏过的乳粒落进灼热的口腔，范丞丞几乎需要咬着手背，才能制止住那些脱口而出的呻吟。  
耳根在怔忡间有冰凉又冷硬的东西贴了上来，全然陌生却滚烫的气息落在耳畔，范丞丞知道那是陈立农。他强忍着羞意，试图侧头避开，却反将曲线拉长，让对方轻易地咬上修长的颈项。

蔡徐坤的另一只手圈上了他半硬的阴茎，迅速在对方手里变得精神起来的性器将他对男人爱慕展露得一丝不挂，他在被前后玩弄的矛盾里渐渐体会到了更多的快感，哑着嗓子喊身后的人慢一些。  
陈立农却像只蛮牛一样，像打桩机一样将阴茎肏进他的身体，让他不由自主地在上下颠簸里背过手去揪住对方早已汗湿的头发。

他没能坚持多久地就在前后夹击中射了出来。  
浑浊的精液射在了蔡徐坤干净白皙的胸膛，范丞丞慌乱地要伸手去抹，却被男人十指交扣地握住。  
蔡徐坤在他手背的咬痕上啄了一下，另一只手蹭了点胸膛上下滑的精液，随后在范丞丞泛着水光的注视中将手指含进口腔。

脑子里轰的一声鸣响，范丞丞在对方一番动作里大脑空白地在陈立农的一个撞击里喊出了声。  
之后像是什么开关开启了就无法轻易闭上，断断续续的声音和吸气声，间或夹杂着他含糊喊着蔡徐坤三个字的声音，在房间里将欲火燃得更旺。

陈立农在几个快速地抽插里射了出来。  
沉甸甸的安全套箍着发泄后依旧可观的阴茎滑出潮湿的入口，最初挤进范丞丞身体冰冷的润滑剂全化在了因为摩擦而变得高温的肠道里，随着陈立农的动作流淌而出，一滴滴地落在床单上，晕开一片深色。

蔡徐坤和陈立农交换了位置。  
眼前的恋人骤然变成了一张虽然也总是看见，却从未投予更多关注的男人，范丞丞的第一反应是要挡，但他身上没有一处不是对方看过的，连身体的深处对方也在方才刚进行过探索，这种无意义的挣扎让他羞窘地咬紧下唇，别开头不去看跟前的人。

“丞丞？”蔡徐坤在身后喊他的名字，范丞丞忙不迭地转过头，男人从后方探过来吻住他的嘴唇，将身体插进他已经被肏开的入口。  
等男人进去了，范丞丞才发现他没有戴套，借着还彻底化开的润滑剂腻滑的触感，在肠壁层叠的包裹里深深浅浅没有章法地抽插起来。他甚至可以在这个亲吻的间隙里在脑海里勾勒出对方的形状，大抵因为是这个人，所以即使没有遵照约定地直接进来，他也通通可以原谅。  
只要是蔡徐坤。

被堵住了口腔和敏感的身体再度被摩擦出的快感让范丞丞有些透不过气来，等男人松开他后，他几乎只能头晕目眩地歪靠在对方的身上，软绵绵像没骨头一样地将手垂落在一旁。  
他迷蒙的视线对上跟前用打量的视线扫视着他身体的陈立农，松下的神经又再度紧绷起来。

陈立农脸上不像刚刚操弄自己那会儿那样全无表情，汗涔涔的脸和肩膀让他有种难以形容的硬气，和那张本质上可以说是柔和清秀的面孔形成了一股矛盾的反差，却又融合得恰到好处。  
他打量人的时候垂敛着的眼角随着眉梢的扬起也跟着微微上吊，嘴角好似有着若有若无的笑意，就好像下一秒就要笑出声来。

范丞丞在身体进出的人换成了蔡徐坤后敏感度就翻倍地增长，抑制不住的声音不断从喉间满溢出来，克制地吞咽成了呜咽。  
陈立农伸过手来揪住他泛红的乳尖，想起这人跟只傻乎乎的兔子一样一头撞在蔡徐坤这根木桩上，整张脸都涨得通红，却一脸笃定地回答他可以接受三个人一起的情事时，上齿将下唇咬出印子的模样，挑起的眉毛不由得扬得更高，指甲十分恶劣地将乳粒压得凹陷入原本颜色偏浅，这会儿却被揉弄得通红的乳晕里。

范丞丞被操弄得无力地搭住他的手，原本打算拨开的动作也在快感中变了味道，指尖疲软地蜷在他颜色深一个色号的手腕上，身体颠簸地似在迎合玩弄自己胸膛的大手。  
这让他脸上因为快感的靡丽都变得隐忍而充斥着羞意，眼角红得像是还不断渗着水光。

陈立农不动声色地扫过他被自己咬得泛白的嘴唇，在镜片后显得模糊不清的眼睛微微眯起，将手指探进他紧咬的唇齿间。  
在对方受惊的神色里逗弄起承受着快感的男人无措的舌尖。


End file.
